Blood and Wine
by Elfzilla
Summary: Written before Order of the Phoenix was released. The sequel to Roses and Thorns. When Hermione and Draco become new professors, they realise they aren't children any more and don't have anything but their wands to protect them from Hogwart's horrors.
1. Back at Hogwarts

Draco clutched his stomach after stumbling out of the carriage. He was alright. Just a bit queasy. Hermione rubbed his back and he felt better. When they both walked into The Great Hall, memories of being terrified first years came into their minds. Now they were rookie professors! The castle hadn't changed at all! It was just the way he remembered it. He used to not like going to Hogwarts, but when he learned his first spell, he fell in love with the school. Hermione was looking around the stone walls and sighed.  
  
"It's great to be back!" she said and set down her bags near the staircase.  
  
"C'mon, then!" said Minerva. "It's time to go meet the faculty!" Hermione and Draco exchanged grins and they walked into the small feast just for the teachers. There were only a few familiar faces. Professor Snape's eyes widened when he saw Draco. Severus always thought that Draco had his head to far up his butt to come teach at the school. They both sat down, Hermione next to Snape and Draco in-between Hermione and Professor Binns. Although Professor Binns never ate anything, he always came to show he was polite to join the staff. Headmaster Dumbledore walked in and clapped his hands back together.  
  
"Welcome back, professors!" all the teachers raised their goblets.  
  
"It's great to come back to teach annoying, little Gryffindors," Professor Snape whispered into his goblet, but Hermione heard him.  
  
"Are you still teaching Potions, Professor?" Hermione asked. Snape looked at her with his hollow, black eyes.  
  
"Unfortunately," he mumbled. It was rumoured when Hermione went to school Snape wanted the Defence Against Dark Arts job, but never got it. He subbed a few times in third year, but no one liked him when he did. In fact, hardly any students like Professor Snape except the odd Slytherin here and there who had a crush on him. "What position have you taken up, Hermione?" Snape asked, cutting into his potato. Hermione was used to Severus calling her 'Miss Granger', so at first she didn't reply.  
  
"I'm the new Muggle Studies Professor, Severus," she made sure she said his first name. Besides, they both worked together now and fellow teachers usually call each other by their first names. Professor Snape nodded and went back to his food. Hermione leaned over to Draco.  
  
"Snape hasn't changed a bit!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"No kidding," Draco replied while looking at Snape's plain black robes. But Snape did change one thing. He now kept his black hair in a ponytail and he didn't look so sickly as they remembered. Hermione had an odd feeling about Snape. Not a crush, that would be gross, but she felt as though Snape had changed in a bad way.  
  
****  
  
First years began filing into the hall, looking all around. At the Hogwarts house banners, the professors, other students and the enchanted ceiling. Professor McGonagall brought out a tattered old wizard cap. Hermione and Draco both remembered The Sorting Hat. 'Very smart, very brave. Perhaps Ravenclaw...no...I think...GRYFFINDOR!' the hat said in Hermione's ear the first time it was placed on her head. Draco also remembered that it barely even touched his head when it shouted 'Slytherin!'. But why?  
  
"Much time has past, before you were even born," Began the Sorting Hat. It usually sang a song to tell students about the properties of the houses.  
  
"These four founders made a pact, they even sworn,  
  
To teach young witches and wizards, to fill their minds with spells,  
  
Now Gryffindor was brave and generous, always known as the best,  
  
Now Ravenclaw was smart and true, and sure to beat the rest,  
  
Hufflepuff was loyal and hardworking, always does what they were told,  
  
Cunning Slytherin was truly clever, and sure to be known as bold,  
  
They all raised their swords and made a school to be known forever,  
  
Slytherin ambitious, Gryffindor brave, Hufflepuff loyal and Ravenclaw clever,  
  
They shared this great goal and decided to make a school,  
  
From Quidditch Pitch to classrooms, to even Dunce Stool,  
  
Pull me snug around your ears, I promise I don't bite,  
  
Tuck me snug, even pull me on tight,  
  
Your fate rests with me and I'm never wrong, you see,  
  
Let me look into your mind and I'll tell you where you're destined to be,"  
  
Everyone burst into applause for the song and it was time for The Sorting. It was great fun to see who would be in which houses. Hermione even recognized a few last names that she used to go to school with. Professor Snape clapped proudly whenever the Sorting Hat shouted out 'Slytherin'. He was probably still Head of Slytherin house. Professor Garletts was now Head of Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall was for Gryffindor and Professor Leggs was Hufflepuff's.  
  
After the feast, it was time to go to bed. Everyone singing the Hogwarts song, they toddled off.  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts!" Hermione and Draco sang while skipping down to their rooms. Some students stared at them, never seeing teachers act so strangely, but they didn't care.  
  
They were both glad to be back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
A/N: Okie dokes! That's the first chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter when Hermione and Draco teach their first class! P.S. Please don't steal the Sorting Song for your own fic, I worked for a long time on it and I really suck at poems! LOL! please review! 


	2. Blood Of The Innocent

"Now, who here can name three muggle house hold appliances that need electricity to function?" Hermione asked while looking around her classroom. No students raised they're hands except for one. Hermione thought this young girl who eagerly waved around her arm was like her when she was young.  
  
"A toaster, an oven, a refrigerator, a microwave and a can opener," she said while looking around the room proudly.  
  
"Very good, Miss Monoke. Five points to Ravenclaw." The young Ravenclaw beamed and exchanged a look with a struggling Hufflepuff. This Hufflepuff, Miss O'Brian, also was like a young Hermione. She tried to tie back her bushy, caramel hair, had some acne among her freckles, but had large, black goggles for glasses. When Hermione was younger, she remembered the smarter ones were picked on...well... She was. Hermione bit her lip as she watched what looked like a tear trickled down the young one's cheek.  
  
"Class dismissed," Hermione told everyone. All the students began filing out. Monoke and her group of girls walked past Miss O'Brian and bumped her, making her drop her ink bottles. Hermione helped her pick up her supplies.  
  
"Miss O'Brian, is anything troubling you?" she asked while handing her a book. She peered at the professor through her thick glasses and shook her head. "If you say so," Hermione replied.  
  
"Is your class over, then?" Professor Wilkins asked while coming in. He watched the girl walk past him.  
  
"Hullo, Opal."  
  
"Hi," Opal replied and walked out. Draco watched her leave.  
  
"How was the first lesson then, Professor Granger?" He asked while displaying a handsome grin.  
  
"Quite good, Professor Wilkins," She replied and smiled. Being professors was the coolest. Hermione remembered being a Prefect and getting huge amounts of respect, but none of that could compare to her power now.  
  
"Shall we head out for lunch then, my love?" Draco asked and held out his arm.  
  
"Oh yes, indeed," She said and took his arm and they headed downstairs to lunch. When they entered the Hall, there were hushed whispers among them and everyone looked scared and pale.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Search me," Draco whispered back and looked around. Professor Garletts ran towards them, his gold and red eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"Draco! Hermione! A student has been kidnapped!" He told them. The young professors gasped.  
  
"Who?" They both asked in unison.  
  
"Patrice Blaise. A first year from Slytherin. Severus is really worried. You know how much he loves his Slytherins." This was very true. Hermione remembered to well not only did he protect and care for them, but favoured them. "We need someone to search The Forest and The Library."  
  
"I'll go look through the library, I know that place like the back of my hand," Hermione volunteered.  
  
"Good then. I'll go search The Forbidden Forest," Keith told them. He turned on his heel and ran to The Entrance Hall.  
  
"I'll go look on The Fifth Floor," Draco added in. Hermione gave him a short kiss.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
**************************  
  
Hours passed and Hermione and Draco saw no sign of The Slytherin. All the students were sent to their dorms early while the professors searched the castle and grounds. Then, they finally found her.  
  
"Will all professors meet in the staff lounge immediately," Minerva's voice echoed magically. When all the professors were there, Keith revealed the news.  
  
"We found Miss Patrice Blaise, but I'm sorry to say she's no longer with us." Everyone gasped and Professor Snape buried his face in his hands. "I found her dead in the forest. And this..." he said while holding up a parchment letter. "Was found next to her body." He squinted his gold eyes trying to read the letter, couldn't, then handed it to Professor Leggs.  
  
"Well? What's it say, Lorus?"  
  
"It says 'The time has come for us to rise, more powerful than ever before. We will come for Hogwarts on The First Day of December. This is only a taste of the innocent blood we will spill. The Death Eaters.'" All the teachers looked around at each other.  
  
"We have no other choice than to prepare for the horror Hogwarts will have to face," Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Nothing this terrible has happened since The Chamber of Secrets reopened. Fortunately, no one died in those events. I regret to say Hogwarts may not make it through this tragedy."  
  
A/N: Hogwarts might not make it? That sounds pretty scary to me. I wonder what will happen...Actually, I don't wonder, I know. HWAHAHA! Sorry this chapter came so late but I promise chapter three will come very, very soon. 


	3. A Short Memorial

A/N: Okay, so far I would like to thank everyone who has been very supportive while I wrote Roses and Thorns and I'd like to thank you all again for inspiring and encouraging me to write Blood and Wine. I promise it's going to get better right away! More romance, Death Eaters, magic and monsters. Please review when you finish reading.  
  
Students walked around the castle all together in case another kidnapping happened. Rumours were spreading like wildfire. Some even said the girl committed suicide. But at breakfast, Professor Dumbledore straightened everything out.  
  
"Although your guardians or parents wouldn't like me telling you, I'm going to anyway," Albus began. "Patrice Blaise was murdered by one of Voldemort's followers." People cringed and flinched at The Dark Lord's true name. "The Death Eaters will come to Hogwarts on December first, and they will probably bring all the people and creatures they can find. We will try our best to get protection and seal up the school. On another note, I would prefer if everyone would wear they're black dress robes tomorrow for Miss Blaise's memorial. School is cancelled tomorrow."  
  
` Usually people would have cheered about there not being school the next day, but right at the moment it would have been very inappropriate. ********** The next day it was the first time snow touched the ground that school year. When people walked the halls, no one talked, no one smiled. A few of Patrice's friends went outside and set out some candles on the lake. Dinner was even more depressing. The House flags were taken down for the day and set in their place were black drapes and a picture of Patrice's smiling face was set on each table.  
  
"Severus, are you alright?" Hermione asked and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"I suppose. It is pretty hard to lose a student," He replied and poked at his whipped potatoes with his fork.  
  
"Did you know her well?" Draco looked over.  
  
"I knew a little bit about her, but I feel more sorry for her parents Blaise and Aaron. She was their only child." ********* 


	4. Enter Lucius Malfoy

"Hermione, Professor Dumbledore has gone away to The Ministry for the day and he asked me to feed Fawkes but I got to go teach a class. Could you?"  
  
"Sure thing, Minerva."  
  
Dumbledore's office was the tower right at the top of the castle. Hermione took about twenty staircases before she found it. It was right near The Defence Against Dark Arts class room and some very nice paintings of the greatest headmasters. She looked at the brass gryffin knocker on the door then looked at two things that weren't there when she was at school. Two large, stone Gryffins stood on either side of the door, both holding swords. The one on the right held it to his chest and the other seemed to be leaning against it.  
  
"Curious," She said to herself and stroked the cold beak of the majestic creature. She looked down at where the sword he was holding. It looked very much like Salazar Slytherin's sword, only the hilt was built slightly different. Hermione now had seen The Sword of Slytherin, only a few months ago did Draco Wilkins brandish it at You-Know-Who himself. She remembered the look on his face when Salazar presented the sword to Draco.  
  
'"You are pure of heart," Spoke Slytherin. His voice echoed in a frightening way. Salazar held out his rusty sword to Draco. "The true Slytherin is never afraid to stand up for what is right." This was much different from what Draco was taught at school. "The cunning and ambitious will some day fight side by side along with the brave and generous." Draco took the sword and examined the hilt which said 'Salazar Slytherin'.'  
  
Hermione snapped out of the memory then tried to remember the password.  
  
"Pepper Imps," she said and the door opened with a creepy creaking noise. She entered and looked around. Millions of trinkets decorated the glass cabinets and books towered in huge, swaying stacks around some small staircases. "Wow," Hermione breathed and ran a finger along the dusty cover of a very old Lockhart book. She remembered when Lockhart came to teach. Handsome, but his looks couldn't make up for his stupidity.  
  
She walked up to where the beautiful Pheonix was perched. He seemed to be asleep. His head was tucked in under a wing. Hermione just filled his food dishes and turned around to leave. But before she did, she remembered right at the end of her second year, Harry told her about Gryffindor's sword. Well, no one else was around so she walked up to Albus' desk and saw on a small stand was The Sword of Gryffindor stained of green slime and blood. She touched one of the gleaming rubies and shivered. Did she dare to pick it up?  
  
"Bonjour," Spoke a voice behind her. Involuntarily, Hermione grabbed the sword, swivelled around and pointed the sword straight at...LUCIUS MALFOY!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione's voice quivered with anger. Lucius looked at the sword and shook his head. He unbuttoned his coat, opened it and showed Hermione he wore an old fashioned pistol and his sword on him.  
  
"Useful things these guns are. Usually I don't appreciate muggle devices but this one seems most useful," He smirked in a devious way. Hermione drew back her sword, she knew Lucius was a very quick draw with a sword. Imagine how quick he could be with a gun. "Very good, darling," Lucius took the sword from her and threw it across the room with a loud clang, making Fawkes wake up and squwack loudly.  
  
"Why won't You-Know-Who come? To spineless to do his own work?" Hermione sneered. Lucius grabbed Hermione's throat in defense of his master.  
  
"All I have to do is squeeze," He growled.  
  
"All I have to do is scream," She replied. Lucius' lip curled. That was true, but her scream would be drowned over Fawkes' noise.  
  
"I guess I have to go," He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I guess so. Goodbye Lucius," Hermione whispered back. His hold on her loosed a bit, but not so she could get away. She felt his aquiline nose running through her hair and his warm breath on her neck. Hermione almost got lost in his manly musk but snapped back to reality when she felt his hand was creeping up her dress and along her thigh. She kicked him in the groin and he backed up a ways and groaned.  
  
"Stupid woman," He shouted. "I'll return, you'll see. I will personally make sure you die slowly and painfully...after I feel you from the inside." Hermione gasped, he truly meant he wanted to rape her. What a sick, twisted bastard. He pulled a small vile of blue powder from his cloak, threw it against the ground and with a large cloud of smoke, Lucius Malfoy was gone.  
  
A/N: ......So I guess Lucius has some *cough cough* feeeeeelings for Hermione. Let's hope they don't lead to anything hurtful or scary. Gah! Why am I making this so...scary? I'm about to piss my pants!....Sorry, I'm wierd. Please review and read on! 


	5. Some Discussion

"He did WHAT?"  
  
Draco and Hermione were both in his chambers and Hermione just finished telling him about the event that just happened in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Do you think Hogwarts is safe if one Death Eater can get it? I mean, if one can, then two can, then three can. And the list goes on!" Hermione said while throwing her hands up in the air. Draco tapped his chin and bit his bottom lip.  
  
"I dunno, Herm. I'm not sure if becoming professors was the best thing to do here."  
  
"Do you think they're after us?"  
  
"Of course they are! I have Salazar's Sword, we know about their plan and Lucius seems to have a fancy towards you."  
  
"Plus they could be after Dumbledore."  
  
"Hmm, I'm not sure about that. Albus Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldermort seems to be afraid of."  
  
"I guess you're right," Hermione sighed, looking out the tower window.  
  
"Do you think this is going to turn out okay?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I did, Draco. I really think this may be the end of Hogwarts. If the Death Eaters are coming, they're bringing troops with them. Dementors, Trolls and Giants if they can. Dumbledore all by himself couldn't fight them."  
  
"Yeah. What do you think can stop him though? I mean, The Dark Lord is very powerful, what could we use to stop him?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, Draco. I just don't know."  
  
**************  
  
December was approaching faster then Peeves when a new vase entered the castle. And speaking of Peeves....  
  
"WHEEEEEEE! Little buggers!" Peeves squealed while throwing some cupcakes at some second year Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Peeves, stop that at once!" Draco ordered, raising his voice.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it, Professor Head?" He stuck out his tongue and wiggled it around. Draco sighed, Peeves was a rather stubborn poltergeist. Actually, all poltergeists are stubborn as old mules.  
  
"Peeves, what do you think about the terror that will meet the school soon?" Draco asked. Peeves blinked a few times.  
  
"Huh?" He breathed.  
  
"Well, you know the Death Eaters are coming...."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just didn't know you wanted my opinion."  
  
"Well, I do. Let's take a look here. You only have two more weeks to haunt this castle, so wouldn't you rather...."  
  
"Do more damage than ever before?" Peeves grinned in a manic way while kicking a suit of armour.  
  
"No, I mean, wouldn't you want to make peace with Mister Filch and haunt the castle like a normal ghost?" Peeves blinked some more and opened and closed his mouth a few times. He looked back up at Draco and shrugged.  
  
"Well?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I guess so....," Peeves said and scratched the back of his head. He paused for a few moments. "Naaaaaaaaaaaaah." He then picked up a knight's helmet and threw it across the room. "BOIOIOIOIOIOING!" He squealed and floated away.  
  
"Well, I tried," Draco said and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if I added Peeves in for fun or just to kill chapter space O_o Keep reading! Remember to review! 


	6. Malfoy Deceit

The whole faculty was preparing for The Death Eaters to come within a week of the deadline. They brought in dragons and Aurors. This was nothing compared to The Death Eaters since the would sure be bringing much darker creatures than dragons. They would have to go out and search for help. Both Hermione and Draco volunteered to go out into The Forbidden Forest. They hitched up a couple of Belgian horses from the stables and onto a cart and into the dark, deep wood.  
  
"Draco, do you think we'll find anything?" Hermione asked, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Dunno, Herm. We may." Draco pulled on the reins and the horses stopped. "I'll be right back. Nature calls." He jumped off the cart and walked into some bushes. Just as he was unzipping his pants, something large and metal hit Draco's head and he fell to the soft earth.  
  
"Urrrg...who are you?" Draco slurred. He tried to look at who hit him, but his vision was blurred. He felt the mystery person pull out some of his hair. The figure curled up then replied.  
  
"Why Draco...I'm you," Replied Draco's exact replica. What was this trickery? Another sudden blow to the head made him black out this time. The fake Draco dragged the real one to a large tree stump and tied him there.  
  
"Draco? Is everything all right?" Hermione called.  
  
"Yeah," He replied and crawled out of the bushes. He got back on the cart and steered the horses towards the castle.  
  
"We just got here," Hermione told him. But Draco pointed up at the moon. It was full and hung like a golden galleon in the sky.  
  
"We don't want any werewolves going after us, now do we?" He glanced over to her. Hermione looked into his eyes, they didn't have his usual warmth in them, but they burned passion and desire. When she snuggled up to him, he didn't smell the same and she didn't feel safe with him like when she usually did.  
  
The ride back to the castle seemed short for Hermione since she dozed off when Draco whispered sweet nothings to her. The reported to Professor Dumbledore about their exploration then decided to go to bed.  
  
"Good night, Draco," Hermione said and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
"Am I allowed to come back to your chambers?" He asked, eyes blazing. Hermione was taken aback but agreed. Before she could close the door behind her, Draco began bruising kisses along her neck.  
  
"Slow down, slow down," She whispered, but he didn't. In fact, he tried to go faster. His fingers began unbuttoning her blouse. "Draco, stop." He didn't. "Stop! STOP!" She screamed and began pounding her fists on his chest. He grabbed her wrists and bit her collarbone. She began crying and shrieking for help. "HELP! HELP!" She hollered. Luckily, Professor Snape was walking past and heard Hermione's pleas. He ran in through the unclosed door and grabbed Draco's shoulders.  
  
"DRACO! DRACO! Get off of her!" Severus shouted and punched Draco. Draco backed up and touched his lip which began to bleed. Then something happened that made Hermione and Snape gasp. Draco's hair lengthened and his face became fuller. His eyes were no longer a steel blue, but the cold colour of ice.  
  
"Lucius!" Snape growled. Malfoy smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You were expecting Draco Wilkins? Sorry, he's tied up at the moment," He laughed coldly and Snape whipped out his wand.  
  
"Where is he?" His voice dripped of malice and poison as he pointed his wand at Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"In the forest, probably dead," Lucius replied and looked Hermion up and down. He reached into his shirt and pulled out another blue vile and disappeared just like he did in Dumbledore's office. Snape and Hermione just stood there for a few moments, dumbstruck then her knees gave way and Hermione began crying. Severus kneeled down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hermione, did he hurt you?" She didn't need to answer, he saw he half way unbuttoned shirt and bruises. "Hospital Wing."  
  
"No, Severus! I have to go find Draco!"  
  
"You can't go out there alone! It's to dangerous! I'm going with you!"  
  
"Go to the stables and hitch up the horses!" Hermione ordered. "I'll be right there." Severus left her chambers and began sprinting down the hall. "There's something in Draco's chambers and Dumbledore's office I need to bring," Hermione whispered to herself.  
  
A/NO: Know what those items are Hermione'll need to bring? I do. Hahn! Please review and read on! 


	7. The Sword of Slytherin

Hermione ran as fast as her slender legs could to Draco's room. She opened the door, looked around and spotted a bundle on a coffee table. It was exactly what she was looking for.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Severus! I got it! Let's go."  
  
"Got what?" Snape asked and looked at the package in her arms.  
  
"That information is not for your ears, Professor. C'mon! Got the horses ready?" Snape nodded and they mounted two brown Belgians.  
  
"Expectus Lumora," Hermione whispered and her wand flashed a red light over the grass. She looked around and saw some torn cloth. Draco must have been close by.  
  
Sure enough, he was, bloody and beaten. Hermione dismounted and went to his side. He took shallow breaths that made him shiver. Severus wrapped his warm, black cloak around Draco. Snape helped Draco onto Hermione's horse and they took off to the castle.  
  
"Draco," Hermione spoke in a hushed voice and he opened his eyes slowly. She unwrapped part of the package she carried and made Draco grasp it. It was a sword, emeralds glittering on the hilt. He smiled and coughed dryly. "We're almost there. Hold on."  
  
It seemed to take forever to get back to the castle, but when they got there, many professors and a few students were there waiting for them.  
  
"Take Draco up to the Hospital Wing," Severus intructed Professor Garletts. Keith lifted up Draco's frail body easily and hurried to the West Tower. Hermione was just wrapping up the sword, but Snape's coal eyes got a glimple of the jewels and steel.  
  
"Hermione, come over here for a second," He told her and walked over to a torch.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That's a sword, isn't it? Who wields it?"  
  
"Draco Wilkins does." Snape narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Who did before him?" Hermione bit her lip and looked down at Severus' high polished boots then back up to his pale face.  
  
"You must swear you will keep it secret inside your soul."  
  
"I do."  
  
"It is The Sword of Salazar Slytherin, Professor." Snape almost fell over.  
  
"How do I know your tongue is not forked?" Hermione unwrapped the whole thing, but blocked it from view of the other teachers. "Salazar Slytherin..." He read the small cursive letters just before the hilt. "How did he get it?"  
  
"I do not have the time to tell you, but I will say now that the rest of the swords must be close by." She replied and looked around again to see if anyone was dropping eaves.  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"Salazar's sword was found in Ireland, Godric's was here in the school. I learned in History class that Slytherin left while the other founders stayed. If Godric's sword was here...Rowena and Helga's must be close." Hermione hissed in a quiet tone. They both suddenly jumped when they heard the toll of a magical clock.  
  
"We will continue on this conversation in the morning," Snape told her and they both headed down to the dungeons.  
  
"So...she figured it out," Came a voice right next to where the were standing. And the owner of that voice...just happened to be an invisible Albus Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: **laughs evilly and falls over** Sorry this chapter came so late. I am quite getting a bit tired of Harry Potter cause of the delay of the fifth book, but I do promise you I will finish this and the sequel all in good time. 


	8. Some FAQ

A/N: Okay, lots of people have been asking me these tons of questions about the story.  
  
Q: Is this 'Draco Wilkins', Draco Malfoy? This is kind of confusing when you said in the summary that Hermione and Draco came back to Hogwarts.  
  
A: The simple answer to that is yes. Draco Wilkins is Draco Malfoy. I suggest before reading anymore of this story, you read Roses and Thorns which you can find on my Author Page. Blood and Wine is a sequel to Roses and Thorns and the sequel to Blood and Wine will be coming right after this story is finished.  
  
Q: Why did you choose the Draco/Hermione pairing? It's very unlikely.  
  
A: Yes, I do realise it is an unusual ship, and at first these series were gonna be Ron/Hermione. When I began typing it up on the computer, I noticed that I kept typing 'Draco' instead of Ron. Thus The Draco Series began!  
  
Q: How old are you, exactly?  
  
A: Erm...that's actually off topic, but I am fourteen years old and you can see the rest of my bio on my Author Page.  
  
Q: Do you plan to write more Draco/Hermione after you finish the series.  
  
A: Definetly not! Sorry, but I'm trying to write lots of ships I would actually dislike. I right now have a very good Snape/Hermione story in my head and I hate the SS/HG pairing.  
  
Q: How did you come up with these ideas?  
  
A: The books themselves inspired them, some other fanfictions and fanart.  
  
Q: How much longer till you finish this one and the sequel?  
  
A: At first Roses and Thorns (the beginning) took a long while, but around the end, I couldn't stop writing so, probably after I finish Chapter 9 the rest of the story will follow really quickly.  
  
Q: Are Draco and Hermione gonna get married?  
  
A: Definetly not in this story, but maybe in the last one. We'll see. 


	9. Preperation

Hermione woke rather later than usual on Friday. Luckily she didn't have any classes to teach that day, so she quickly headed down a few flights to see if Severus had finished teaching.  
  
He had just finished with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and was tidying up the rather messy lesson.  
  
"Bad Day?" Asked Hermione and flicked her wand at a spill.  
  
"Do you need to ask?" Snape replied rather rudely. He also waves his wand and some more messes disappeared. After they finished cleaning up, Severus sat her down and made her some tea.  
  
"Today is November 30th, Hermione. The day of preperation," He looked her way and pursed his thin lips as he sipped his green tea. "Are you going to tell me about The Sword of Slytherin?" Hermione put down her barely drinken tea, drew a large breath and told Severus everything.  
  
Snape was rubbing the back of his neck after hearing the tale. Hermione also didn't have much to say.  
  
"I do remember telling you kids back in your...seventh year? Yes, seventh year about The Grindelwald's Power Potion. I only thought it was a myth...a legend."  
  
Hermione looked up at him with her ocean eyes.  
  
"Do you think everything is going to be all right?" She asked, a tear creeping into her eye. Snape sighed and ran his fingers through his ebony hair.  
  
"I'm not sure, Hermione." He looked at her to see she had her face buried in her hands. Severus had never seen Hermione cry in front of him before, so at first he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Here," He handed her a silk, scarlet hankerchief and she took it with a trembling hand. He rubbed her shoulder. "I do hope it's going to be alright." Hermione got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed onto his shoulder. Snape was flabbergasted, so he patted her shoulder, then found himself giving back the embrace. They both backed up and rubbed away the tears.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Hermione apologized and gave him back the hanky and wiped her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Miss Granger. I think I needed that just as much as you did." He smiled warmly at her and Hermione returned it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that day, Draco was allowed out of the Hospital Wing by Madame Pomfrey's permission. The Heads of Houses began shooing the students into the Great Hall for what might be Hogwart's Last Announcement.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, looking much more grave then usual.  
  
"This may be the last day Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry might ever see. The train back home is waiting back in Hogsmeade and our grounds keeper will take you there. The professors and myself must stay here and try to make sure..." Dumbledore couldn't finish his sentence, so instead he waved his hand as a motion for the students to go.  
  
And they did.  
  
Midnight was approaching swifty. The Death Eaters said they'd come on December 1st, and many knew they would come exactly on time. Dumbledore led the professors up to his office to supply them with weapons and armor.  
  
Snape strapped on some coal black armor which made him look like a courageous knight. Hermione wore silver with a crimson cloak sweeping behind her. Draco wore gold with an emerald robe.  
  
But the most of them all, Albus Dumbledore wore no protection, but took a staff from a locked cabinet and summoned Fawkes The Pheonix to him.  
  
Just when they were about to leave, Albus stood at the door to his office and looked back and forth between the two gryffin statues.  
  
Now the rest of the professors were part way down the corridor then noticed the Headmaster behind them.  
  
"Headmaster?" Snape called but Dumbledore did not stir. He lifted up his frail arms and the teachers ran over and stood behind them to see what was going on. Albus didn't move, but there was no longer a twinkle in his eye, but a passionate fire that burned courage. He swung around his staff and finally spoke this incantation...  
  
"Ivictus, Abramore Grifficus Suplantric!" Those powerful words echoed off the stone walls, but nothing happened.  
  
"Headmaster..." Snape began but he went silent when he saw a blue light surround the stone Gryffins. Suddenly, a alive, and beautiful Gryffin's head erupted from one of the stone statues and screamed. The other began to dig it's way through the stone. The teachers jumped back and witnessed the sight.  
  
It didn't take long for the Gryffins to break through. One of them was a forest brown with gleaming gold eyes, the other was a midnight black with emereld orbs. Each held a sword. One jeweled of sapphires, the other of zephers.  
  
The Sword of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  
  
They were ready.  
  
A/N: GAH!!!! EXPECT CHAPTER 10 VERY SOON!!!! 


	10. The Battle

Hermione's hand trembled as she clutched her wand, waiting in the Entrance Hall for The Death Eaters. She felt Draco wrap and arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hermione...I'm not sure if we're going to make it through this ordeal," Draco spoke, barely a whisper, his voice quivering with fear. "I need you to know that I love you...and I always will."  
  
A tear fell from Hermione's eye and she stroked his cheek.  
  
"I love you too," She replied and they engaged into what was most likely to be their last kiss.  
  
Severus exchanged a glance with Draco and walked over to him. "Have faith," Snape told the two. "If we stand strong, we can over come this." They both looked over to Keith, Lorus and McGonagall who were sharing a prayer. Dumbledore stood at the back, his eyes no longer twinkling, but a fire burned deep inside them which left an imprint of anger carved onto his elderly face.  
  
Everyone held their breath as twelve, mournful bell tolls sounded.  
  
BOOM! The whole hall began to shake.  
  
BOOM! The Entrance Hall doors now had a splitting crack right down the middle.  
  
BOOM! Every one drew their swords and wands.  
  
BOOM! They have arrived.  
  
Snape's brow furrowed as he drew a silver sword and held his wand in the same manner. He looked over to the other professors.  
  
"This is it," said Severus. Professor Leggs let out a soft sob as he drew his sword. With the last, ear-splitting crack of the doors, everyone gasped as a large cloud of black smoke filled the hall. Voldemort, dressed in a coal black cloak came swooshing out of the mist, his followers looking like wicked shadows behind him.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" He shouted and raised his arms. Lucius Malfoy, dressed in a mouldy, forest green walked up beside him and smiled an evil grin. "Aren't you going to welcome us, Albus?" The Drak Lord asked and looked to Dumbledore, who hadn't moved since they arrived.  
  
"Ill guests such as yourselves do not deserve my welcome. Back down now, or feel the power of good."  
  
Voldemort laughed a high, cruel chuckle. "Like I have told many, Albus Dumbledore, there is no good or evil, there is only power and those to weak to seek it." Fawkes suddenly flew off of Dumbledore's shoulder and let out a call that sounded like music. The Dark Lord's face became much more pale (if that was even possible) as he watched the Pheonix circle the hall. Albus closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
Hermione felt sudden warmth in her chest, knowing this feeling was courage. Courage was not wanting to do something dangerous, but doing it anyway.  
  
Draco felt ambition, the thirst for doing something, in this case deadly. He then suddenly remembered something Salazar Slytherin told him.  
  
'"The cunning and ambitious will some day fight side by side along with the brave and generous."'  
  
He grasped The Sword of Slytherin tightly and witnessed Death Eaters, then looked over to Hermione, whom wielded The Sword of Gryffindor.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked her. Hermione looked over, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"No, but I'm willing, I feel Gryffindor's power running through me." He smiled gently at her as Dumbledore rose his staff.  
  
The Gryffins screamed, The Pheonix called, Death Eaters shouted, Professors whispered, but Voldemort and Dumbledore stood silent.  
  
"CHARGE!" The Dark Lord hollered and The Death Eaters ran towards the professors.  
  
The Battle had begun. 


	11. Remember Narcissa Wilkins

The marble walls shook voilently, blood splattered the floor as another person was slaugthered.  
  
Draco had just finished off a Death Eater, then came face to face with the person he hated most in the entire world. The person that took away his father, his older sister. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
They both circled each other like lions. Many people stopped to see what would happen.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Lucius chuckled and tossed his robe to fellow minion.  
  
"Draco Wilkins," Draco corrected him, brandishing his sword.  
  
"We meet again, to long has it been. I have something to share with you."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"An image," Lucius whispered, so quietly only Draco could hear. "Want to see?" He didn't wait for his answer, a black and white picture, just like he had back in Ireland, came racing into his mind.  
  
It was his mother, sobbing into a robe while she lay on the floor in The Malfoy Manor living room.  
  
"Malicious, only if you were here..." She cried softy. A man came up behind her and placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder. She jumped and gasped when she saw the man was Lucius.  
  
"You don't need him," Lucius said softly. "When you have me."  
  
Narcissa wrinkled her nose and looked as though she was about to slap him.  
  
"I would never love you. Ever. Why would I love the person who took away everything that I ever cared for?"  
  
"If you don't marry me, I'll take away your little son too." Narcissa buried her face in her hands and nodded. Draco then notcied something in the image that made his stomach churn. The regular M on the Malfoy Manor gates was a W, but then he saw Lucius flip it upside down with his wand. The Malfoy Manor, actually happened to be The Wilkins Manion.  
  
Another, different image came into his head. It was his mother again, with someone he knew to be Romolus, his mother's boyfriend.  
  
Suddenly, three men in masks pounded down the door and entered, wands at ready. That newer image faded, with the blood curdling screams of Narcissa Wilkins and Romolus Lupin.  
  
His head began spinning as he returned to reality, back looking into the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Mum is..." Draco began but Lucius finished for him.  
  
"Dead. Just like you are now," Lucius took a mighty swing with his sword at Draco, straight at his chest. 


	12. A Quarrel with Lucius

Draco ducked suddenly and brought down the hilt upon Lucius' foot. He let out a terrible yelp and began swinging his sword madly.  
  
Draco was now on his knees, crawling away. Lucius' sword shaved his shoulder, he touched the wound and flinched. It wasn't to deep.  
  
Lucius was too far away now so Draco fought the Death Eaters nearest him. But he didn't see what happened to Hermione.  
  
"Back! Back!" Hermione hollered and fought the people that dared. She then, suddenly felt someone grab her hand and lead her to the dungeons. "Draco, we must go back out there!" Said Hermione, thinking it was her love. He didn't reply, but started running his hands along her figure.  
  
"This isn't the right time, Draco! LUCIUS!" She shouted, seeing his pale, pointed face.  
  
"I'm afraid so, but isn't it nice?" Hermione began pounding her fists on him, screaming. She began feeling around her scabbard, but her sword must have fell out when they were running. She looked to the left, it was an arm's reach. Hermione then had a devilish grin spread on her face.  
  
"You know," She spoke in her silkiest voice. "Draco isn't here. I always admired how...sexy you are," Lucius chuckled and kissed her. He was soon, right on top of her, on the cold marble floor. She reached her arm towards the sword as Lucius was to busy paying attention to what lay underneath her robes. She was finally able to reach it then slammed the hilt down on his fat head. He shouted and got up.  
  
"So! A snake!" He snarled at her. Hermione smiled and held the silver blade of Gryffindor's sword to Lucius' throat.  
  
"No. Not a snake, Malfoy. I am a Lion." With that statement, she brought her wand. "Pertrificus Totalus!" Lucius suddenly stiffened and fell to the floor, only his eyes moving. Hermione smiled, got up and pressed her foot against his chest.  
  
"Mmm mffmnn mmrr kmm mmm?" Lucius mumbled.  
  
"Why didn't I kill you?" Hermione asked and had a sudden urge to do so. "It's not my place for it. Only Draco Wilkins should be able too. And he will. I promise you, Lucius Malfoy, he will."  
  
Hermione turned on her heel, straightened her armour and went back to the hall to fight. Voldemort was suddenly bored of playing nobly and began casting The Killing Curse on anyone in his way, including the Death Eaters.  
  
"It's time to finish this!" The Dark Lord shouted, tossed away his robe and held his wand at ready.  
  
Draco suddenly had a voice in his head, a deep warm voice, his father's.  
  
Fight with The Gryffindor...fight with her...  
  
Draco nodded then saw Hermione reach him. The first thing he did was held her hand.  
  
"Hermione, do you still have the sword?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Draco pulled out The Sword of Slytherin, Hermione had Gryffindor's, Keith Garlett's had Ravenclaw's and Lorus Leggs had Hufflepuffs. Draco instructed them to all make a circle. He didn't know what he was doing, but at the same time he did.  
  
"We have to close our eyes and think of The Founders," Draco told them. They did so, then heard something that filled their hearts with Ambition, Courage, Wit and Loyalty. A Lion's roar, a Badger's growl, A Snake's hiss and a Raven's call. They all opened their eyes at the same time to see their swords glowing.  
  
"What's happening?" Lorus asked. What seemed like smoke erupted from the jewels of the swords, all of The Founder's own animal. They didn't know what to do next, but Albus Dumbledore did. 


	13. All that's Left is Spirits and Swords

Dumbledore walked into the middle of the circle and raised his staff while the others raised the swords while the smoky animals danced around them.  
  
Dumbledore nodded to Draco, who, without even asking, knew what to do. He drew a deep breath and pointed his sword towards the ceiling.  
  
"POWER TO SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, DRACO WILKINS!" Draco, suddenly glowed all around him, a deep, emerald green then was dressed in it and silver. He looked over to Hermione, motioning for her to do the same.  
  
"POWER TO GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, HERMIONE GRANGER!" Hermione cried, glowed scarlet, then was dressed in the deep, blood red and gold.  
  
"POWER TO ROWENA RAVENCLAW, KEITH GARLETTS!" The same thing happened to him, now clothed in navy blue and stormy grey.  
  
"POWER TO HELGA HUFFLEPUFF, LORUS LEGGS!" He now too, was clad in canary yellow and black.  
  
"POWER TO THE FOUNDERS!" They all hollered, including Dumbledore. The creatures now, became solid. All at least ten times the regular size. Gold shimmered from the lion as he shook his mane, Hermione reached out to pet it.  
  
The Battle then grew on, Hogwarts with more magic then three hundred Dark Lords combined. All from four simple swords, four simple people. But these simple professors had more than just hope, they had faith in each other. Most of The Death Eaters died while the others fled. Voldemort was one of the people that ran away.  
  
"Hey! What's happening?" Cried Keith as he glowed neon blue again, then was dressed the way he was before the spell. The same thing happened to everyone else and the animals became dust.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, a tear falling from his eye. "We won," Said he.  
  
The Great Hall then was filled with cheering, they had defeated Lord Voldemort and The Death Eaters. Snape walked over to Hermione and Draco, who were sharing a warm embrace. He raised his eyebrow and smirked at them. "Guess who I found in the dungeons." Hermione suddenly giggled, she forgot she left Lucius Malfoy, petrified, all by himself.  
  
Dumbledore sent an owl to The Ministry of Magic, who came straight away from Lucius' arrest. When they got there, Cornelius Fudge had heard the story, repeated it to The Daily Prophet, and all the professors won Order of Merlin, First Class.  
  
Albus shook hands with everyone and decided they should all have a feast for this happy occasion.  
  
After the Great Hall was all cleaned up, The professors all had a small banquet to themselves. Draco was just spooning some pudding onto his plate when he felt someone squeeze his knee gently. He looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling at him.  
  
"You showed true courage, Draco Wilkins. Five years ago, I would have never expected something so true from you. You have changed." Draco smiled, he was happy that he had changed. Albus then cleared his throat and stood up, his goblet raised.  
  
"Even though we did win, we must make a toast to those who have died. To Patrice Blaise!"  
  
"To Patrice Blaise," Everyone murmured and had a draught of their wine.  
  
Dumbledore still stood.  
  
"To Narcissa Wilkins."  
  
"Narcissa Wilkins," Everyone muttered again and drank. Dumbledore sat back down. Wine for Blood, Blood and Wine. Draco looked down at his food and thought of his mother, then, suddenly bolted out of his chair.  
  
"How did you know my mother is deceased?" Draco asked Albus. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled and he winked. Draco laughed, Albus must have been able to read minds which came as no surprise since he is a very powerful wizard.  
  
Hermione and Draco both resigned from being professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco went to his mother's funeral and returned to The Wilkins Mansion, turning the M back in a W. Hermione went back to work as a reporter, still dating Draco Wilkins.  
  
The beginning has passed, the middle has as well. There was only one thing left to end the trilogy, Spirits and Swords. Spirits and Swords will hit the net soon, so watch for it if we want to read more.  
  
THE END...almost 


End file.
